ISS Sarcophagus
The ISS Sarcophagus was an International Space Station built in 2765 PLF. It was one of the largest artificial satellites in orbit for its time, and it was built to house the bodies of nearly a billion Human Beings. In the year 2764, burying Humans on Earth became illegal, due to massive overcrowding and a ridiculous governmental system. It was therefore theorised that Humans who wanted to be 'buried' in the traditional sense would need to due so in space. A potential 'Tombworld' was discovered in one of the neighbouring solar systems but the conversion of an entire world into a graveyard was deemed unethical by the League and so Humankind had to turn to other measures to bury their dead. The ISS Sarcophagus was the answer. Within its first year of commission, the ISS Sarcophagus entombed over 100,000,000 bodies within its halls, preserving them in stasis to prevent decomposition. Another advantage of the station was that it preserved corpses, so their DNA could be used in the future. 700 years later, in the year 3466 PLF, the station was still up and running, albiet at 85% capacity. With an expected lifespan of 1000 years, no-one was worried about the station running out of space yet, but then something tragic happened. One of the corpses brought onto the station exploded, thanks to an elaborately planned and well-executed terrorist attack. The terrorist attack had been planned months in advance of the death of a notorious gang boss, who caused chaos and destruction even in death. The bomb that was inserted into his gut and was powerful enough to wrench the entire northern arm of the station off, sending it plummeting down to Earth. Within minutes the arm had disintergrated and this reduced the station's corpse capacity by almost 15%, effectively ending its operational lifespan. Although the station was repaired, the arm was never replaced, with companies intead investing in newer 'Tombstations' that were built privately. 100 years later, in the year 3566 PLF, the Space Station was falling into serious disrepair. With the majority of the families of those buried in the station having moved on or died themselves, there was little purpose for the station other than for sentimental preservation of the bodies on board. Despite an incident in 3501 PLF in which one of the bodies from 400 years prior turned out to still be alive (a woman called Sarah Smith who was revived and cured of her condition to live a normal life), the station saw little activity and was officially unstaffed in the year 3570 PLF. It was then run automatically for nearly 200 years before it was taken down by SUCAS Rebels in an incursion against Humanity. The station, along with the millions of corpses that it contained, was lost forever when a GTS Tanker bound for Earth was revealed to be a SUCAS detatchment which fired on the station as well as three other craft nearby, which were all destroyed. After over 1000 years of active service, the ISS Sarcophagus (now simply named the Sarcophagus) was destroyed. Category:Space Stations